


The past can only hurt you (until you confront it)

by QueenMadds



Category: Criminal Minds (US TV), X-Men (Comicverse), X-Men (Movieverse), X-Men - All Media Types
Genre: BAMF Spencer Reid, Behavioral Analysis Unit (Criminal Minds), Bullied Spencer Reid, Bullies, Bullying, Closure, Comment any additional tags to be added, Complete, Completed, Confident Spencer Reid, Confronting bullies, Crossover, Crossover Pairings, Elephant's Memory, Episode: s03e16 Elephant's Memory, Goal Posts, Happy, High School Reunion, I'm Bad At Tagging, M/M, Mentions of Arson, Mentions of Murder, Protective Remy LeBeau, Reid confronts his bullies, Reunions, Revenge, School Reunion, Some people never outgrow bullying, Technically Reids bullies assulted a minor and some of them could have been 18, mentions of bullying, mentions of child abduction, mentions of serial killers, what assholes
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-12-08
Updated: 2020-01-21
Packaged: 2021-02-26 00:21:08
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 3
Words: 2,531
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21714466
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/QueenMadds/pseuds/QueenMadds
Summary: It's Spencer's high school reunion 15 years after that scared, bullied 12-year-old left those cruel halls. Now a stronger man, Spencer is convinced to go by his husband, Remy LeBeau.
Relationships: Remy LeBeau/Spencer Reid
Comments: 7
Kudos: 371





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> If the badly done Cajun accent is a bit overboard please let me know, I am happy to make corrections. I tried but am new to writing with accents.  
> Reading this over I can definitely see @Spencerremylvr 's influence, I read their works so often some of their mannerisms bleed into my writing. I don't know them and they had no hand in creating this work other than being the reason I got into Spencer/Remy!  
> Also, I am Canadian and typically use UK spelling so the extra "u"s and stuff are not wrong.

The invitation ended up in the garbage within seconds of being opened, but the words, like everything else he reads, don’t leave him. A dark mood surrounds the genuis all day, and on a team of profilers something like that doesn’t go unnoticed. Not to mention, with a partner who has empathatic powers (even if he will never admit it) it doesn’t go unnoticed with him either.

“So pretty boy, wanna tell us what’s got you all moody? Did Remy not make the bed this morning? Was your coffee not sugary enough?” Morgan teases though there is a clear concern in his voice.

“It’s nothing Morgan, don’t worry about me. My mood would be much worse if I had bad coffee today!” Reid brushes his friend off with a terrible fake smile

“If you say so man, but talk to Remy when you get home. That guy never fails to make you feel better.” Morgan says leaving Reid with some advice before returning to his desk for more dreaded paperwork.

\--

Later that day Reid returned home, where Remy was waiting for him, his mood only improving slightly in the presence of his lover.

“Mon amour, what’s wrong? I can feel your mood from ove’ ‘ere” Remy asked as he embraces his husband.

“You know me too well Rem…” Reid trailed off looking into Remy’s unique eyes, “I got an invitation in the mail this morning... To my high school reunion.”

“What do you want to do mon cœur? Know how bad dat time was fo’ y’” The Cajun asked holding onto Spencer comfortably.

“I don’t know I just don’t know what I should do,” He mumbles into Remy’s shoulder.

“Whateve’ y’ decided Remy’ll be here wit you” He said kissing the top of Spencer’s head.

“I’m not the kid they once bullied but whenever I think of that time I feel like I’m twelve again.”

“Remy knows amour, but no matter what you ain't ‘lone, and y’re awfully impressive mon chou.” Remy grinned at Spencer.

“… I guess I wouldn’t mind if I was with you” Spencer looked up from his place buried in Remy’s shoulder and nervously smiled back.

“Wouldn’t mind being shown off fo’ de night, be y’ arm candy,” Remy laughed, “it’s settled den, we goin’.”

“Yes, and a little vacation would be nice visit mom, enjoy the casinos.”

“Oui dat’s a good way t’ think o’ it. Even if de reunion ain't fun we’ll make de rest of de vacation good. An’ we’ll make an awful good team in de casinos.”

\--

“Have fun in those casinos ,pretty boy, you and your boy had better not get kicked out for cheating!” Morgan teased the genius. Quietly he added, “you show all those assholes that they’re nothing compared to you. That their bullying meant nothing to you.” Morgan squeezed Reid’s upper arm.

“Enjoy your holiday’s 187! You better have an awesome time in Vegas!” Garcia smiles pulling Reid into a hug.

“I will Garcia, and I’ll try to bring you something fun and colourful to add to your décor.”

“Promises, promises.” She laughs.

“Remy will make sure it’s perfect for you, you know how he is about shiny things, he's nearly as bad as you are!"

\--

The lovers sat in their rental car parked outside of Spencer’s old high school, Spencer fixes the collar of Remy’s maroon dress shirt, then reties his dress shoes. Remy stills his nervous fiddling by holding his hands.

“Y’ ready ma moitié? Y’ are so much mo’ den dey t’ought. Y’ mon amour save lives, y’re a real-life superhero.”

“I’ve got this. I'm not a scared twelve-year-old anymore.”

“Oui mon cher y’r a damn FBI agent, y’ve got dis! Y' face down de worst o' humanity everyday, dese people are nothin'."

“Okay, let’s do this.” Spencer squeezed his husband’s hand, then opened the car door and climbing out.


	2. Chapter 2

“Hello! Welcome to the Las Vegas High’ graduating class of 93’s 15th reunion! Names please.” The lady at the sign-in table welcomes.

“Hello, Spencer Reid and my plus one, Remy LeBeau.” Reid grimaces in an attempt to smile back.

“Here are your name tags, enjoy your evening!” The pair walk towards the decked-out gym of Spencer’s old school. 

“This place really hasn’t changed much; the lockers are a different colour but the rest looks the same as I remember.”

“It’s strange ‘ow little dese places change after nearly a lifetime.”

“Yeah last time I was here I was twelve, now I’m married!”

The two finally walk through the gym doors, looking quite nice next to each other, well-fitting black slacks, perfectly tight dress shirts; maroon on Remy and charcoal grey on Spencer, Remy wearing his signature leather long coat, and Spencer with a well fitted black suit jacket. Both wearing sharp black dress shoes to finish off the looks.

“T’ de snack table first, mon amour?”

“You know me so well, to the snacks!” Spencer quickens his pace, both smiling.

There is a small crowd of people mingling around the snacks and drinks, a few people turn slightly to look at the approaching couple. A woman in a tight dark blue dress with expensive-looking jewelry eyes the men, she then shifts minutely to try to get them to pay attention to her “assets” and unsubtly makes room for them in the little circle that formed.

The two share a look, Remy’s eyebrows doing a little wiggle, they smile before moving into the available space.

“Hello,” She looks to Remy who is closer to the graduating class’ age, “It’s Harper nice to see you again.”

“Desolee cher but Remy ‘ere is de plus one,” Remy flashes one of his disarming grins.

“Oh… Sorry about that, I’m Harper Hillman, now who are you here with?” she quickly wipes the look of shock off of her face and continues to flirt.

“Wit dis man ‘ere” Remy grins and moves closer to Spencer, “Dis is Remy’s ‘usband Spencer.”

“Spencer… Reid?” Reid smothers his smile at the look of shock on his old bully’s face.

“Yes, Spencer Reid-LeBeau. Nice to see you again Harper.”

“Harper! How are you? It’s been so long!” Another nicely dressed woman approaches, with a tall, tired-looking man trailing miserably behind her.

“Hey, Alexa! I’ve been amazing, I finally got that new car I’ve been talking about! How are you and John?” She smiled turning partially towards Alexa Lisbon. She turns, separating them slightly from the larger group, who are still cheerily chatting.

“We’re perfect!” She smiled back.

“You’ll never guess who’s here! It’s the little genius himself, Spencer Reid!” Harper has a sharp smile on her face as she announces it to Alexa, her husband, and the rest of the gathered people.

“The kid?” Alexa asks as a bunch of people came closer attracted by their loud voices.

“Yeah! He was like 11 or something.”

“I was twelve when I graduated from here.” Spencer cut in, bringing some of the attention away from the woman and towards himself.

“So what boring academic shit is the boy genius doing now?” Alexa’s husband, who Spencer now recognizes as John, the quarterback of their football team and one of his worst tormentors, asked mockingly.

“Non. Spencer e’s wit de FBI now.” Remy spoke up.

“Yeah catching tax evaders or whatever… not exactly hunting down murderers or whatever!” Another person in the circle, who Spencer thought might have been on the football team mocks.

“Tax evasion? No, I’m a member of the Behavioral Analysis Unit, we deal with serial killers, among other things.” Spencer responded in a clinical informative tone, the same one he uses when interacting with a particularly unpleasant member of law enforcement.

“Serial killers? Ha! Like anyone catching serial killers would let your wimpy ass on a team with them!” Harper laughed with her friends Alexa, John, and Robert.

“Spencer ‘ere is de ‘oungest ever member o’ de BAU, mon amie.” Remy’s accent thickens in his anger, though other than that he keeps his emotions well hidden.

“Yeah I don’t believe that the little freak is an FBI agent or married to someone as handsome as you! You could do so much better.” Harper laughed.

“Yeah, like even 15 years later you haven’t exactly gotten any more intimidating than that kid shoved in lockers and tied to the goal posts! I wouldn’t trust you to deal with any killer especially not a serial killer, unless boring them to death is an option!” Alexa adds in, as a few people looked saddened and shocked and walk away throwing Spencer and Remy apologetic looks, while others feeling emboldened get closer to the confrontation.

Remy straightens his posture and holds Spencer’s hand in his own, that is what really gives Spencer the final push he needs to face his old tormentors who shaped who he was as a child so much, having his husband there next to him who is willing to let him take the lead, even if he chose to do nothing. Remy wouldn’t be happy about it but would let him.

“Well, that’s real intimidating coming from people who were happy to bully a twelve-year-old when you were seventeen or eighteen. Plus, honestly, I’m living my best life right now and I kind of doubt the same for you. I don’t care if you believe Remy about my job but I can show you my credentials and you can look me up, I’ve done a number of press conferences and given speeches on behalf of the FBI and written several papers about behavioural analysis and related subjects that my team uses regularly.”


	3. Chapter 3

A woman Spencer doesn’t recognize, who was standing with the larger group and who looked uncomfortable with what was going on speaks up, “I’ll look it up, just give me a minute… Spencer Reid FBI… Oh! Here’s something,” She taps her phone screen and turns it horizontal. On the small screen, a well-dressed woman is standing in a university lecture hall

“Hello everyone, as you all know Caltech and I are honoured to have our very own alumni Dr. Spencer Reid who graduated summa cum laude. Doctor Reid is a world-renown profiler for the FBI’s Behavioral Analysis Unit, he is here today to talk about arsonists as the topic you all voted on and tell you about the work he does for the FBI.” Spencer in a nice suit walks over to the professor, “Hello, as Dr. Santiago introduced I am Dr. Spencer Reid. If you have any questions feel free to raise your hand… Arsonists, to understand them you must understand their motivations. Vandalism, crime concealment, political statements, profit, and revenge.” The handsome man began. She paused the video, “I think his lecture at Caltech is proof enough.”

“So, the little nerd managed to get his way into the FBI, so now you lecture and sit behind a desk all day? Big deal! You aren’t exactly the one busting down serial killers’ doors!” Harper exclaimed though only a couple of people joined her, the woman who defended him came closer to the confrontation while many others were rolling their eyes or grimacing.

“Can’t you let this go, Hillman? Seriously it’s been fifteen years and you're still as nasty as the day we graduated!” A kind-looking man who Spencer vaguely recognized as Dembe Adebayo, a student he tutored in science who always tried to be kind to him.

Dembe smiled at Spencer and Remy, “Let's catch up later once you're done with her” he took the hand of the beautiful woman next to him who Spencer did not recognize and assumed was Dembe’s plus one.

Remy turned his head to face Spencer’s and tilted his head slightly, inquiring, at his husband’s subtle nod a sharp grin overtook his face and he gave Spencer a parting wink before stepping forward and staring down Harper, Alexa, Rob, and a couple of other men who stood with the group.

“Now, Remy don’t t’ink you quite understand mon amours job. De BAU are de people breaking down doors and catchin’ de bad guys… Remy ‘ere has an idea…” He looked back at Spencer, “Mon cher? De petit from Arizona’s interview?” At Spencer’s nod, Remy smoothly pulled out his phone and opened it to a video saved in his gallery.  
A professional voice is heard from the phone, “Here we have Janett Anderson and her daughter Amie who was kidnapped just last week” The reporter was sitting opposite a beautiful black woman who had her daughter, who couldn’t be older than 6, held closely at her side. “Hello, Amie and I wanted to thank the FBI team that brought her home to me…” She gave a watery smile to the camera. Then the girl, Amie, spoke up, “If it wasn’t for mister Spencer and his friends I would still be with the bad man." A photo of the BAU appears in the corner of the screen, "When mister spencer came through the door of the dark place he took the bad man away and brought me home to mommy.” The young girl looked at the reporter with a gap-toothed smile, “He said I was very brave and that I don’t gotta worry about the bad man anymore because he made sure he’ll never be near me!” Her mom hugged her tightly, “I am so grateful for Doctor Reid saving my baby- an- and for catching the man who kill-,” at that she began to cry and the video cuts off.

Remy returns his phone to his pocket, while Spencer steps closer to his husband's side.

“Amie was 5 when a serial killer and long-term child abductor took her from her bedroom and killed her father who was the only other person in the house at the time of the abduction. She was held captive for 38 hours before we made the connection. While my Unit Chief, SSA Hotchner, negotiated with him and kept him distracted, SSA Prentiss and I went through the back, I subdued and arrested Visscher, while she searched the upper floors for Amie. I took him outside transferring him to SSA Morgan and then my team and I began searching the property for Amie, I was the one who found her in the basement shackled in a steel box.” Reid stared down his former bullies. Remy was right, everyday he went face to face with the worst people and made a real difference in the lives of their victims. Spencer thought of how much he loved his life, his friends, his mom, his other half, and knew that the crowd of bullies around his were the past and have no place in his present. 

For a moment Spencer’s mind went back to that day, the library… the goal post. And he thought of how these people looked so long ago, how little they’ve changed, how while he grew from the scared child on the goal post, they stayed stagnant, never moving forward from the small-minded hatred filled bullies. 

They don’t matter.

Not anymore. After all the terrible things they put him through, he emerged so much stronger and better. He made a life. A family. What did they matter? They are healed over scars from fifteen years ago.


End file.
